


Perdón (JayTim)

by Lenna_Batwayne



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna_Batwayne/pseuds/Lenna_Batwayne
Summary: Jason se enfurece cuando Tim lo enfrenta y se burla, por lo que decide castigarlo.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Perdón (JayTim)

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo es parte del desafío relámpago hecho por (https://www.facebook.com/EsDeFanfics)  
> Mi mes el 7.  
> Temática: Privación sensorial.

Tim estaba muy arrepentido. Se encontraba descansando luego de haberse dado una larga ducha, y de verdad quería ir a disculparse con Jason, pero sabía que el mayor se había quedado golpeando un saco de boxeo después de la discusión que habían tenido de post-entrenamiento; Donde el menor le había gritado que su vida sería mejor si se hubiese quedado muerto luego de esa explosión en la fábrica, donde el joker lo torturó con la palanca.

Sabía que había pasado la línea, ni siquiera Bruce hablaba del tema, y mucho menos del cómo no hizo nada para vengarlo. Eran temas demasiado delicados en la familia.

Soltó un suspiro y salió de su habitación con unos leggins negros y una camiseta grande de Motley Crue, saludó a Alfred y le indicó que iba a estar en la Batcave en caso de que Bruce lo necesitara. Bajó los escalones con cautela y llegó a su destino.

Qué extraño, no había nadie, tampoco se escuchaban las duchas por lo que Jason o se había ido, o estaba teniendo otra de esas crisis en las que literalmente se encerraba en el baño a meditar como los de _All-Castle_ le habían enseñado.

– ¿Jason? ¿Sigues aquí? –Habló un poco fuerte– Tenemos que hablar .

Caminó hasta estar en frente de la Bati-computadora, había un par de archivos con casos… Pero eso no era lo curioso, eran casos que él ya había cerrado. Iba a volver a llamar a Jason, hasta que sintió sus pasos detrás de él. Suspiró con alivio y se volteó con toda su disculpa ya planeada.

Pero se sorprendió al sentir repentinamente un chuzón en su cuello, quedó totalmente mareado y quiso soltar un golpe a quien sea que le hubiese hecho eso… Para finalmente sentir un dolor terrible en su cabeza, y que todo se volviera negro.

\---

Dolor. Mucho dolor. Tim soltó un jadeo ahogado y tosió con fuerza, sentía los parpados pesados y no se atrevía a abrirlos. Igual sentía cómo sus pulmones quemaban y le costaba respirar, casi no entendía, pero sabía que se encontraba en peligro y tenía que ser más listo que el idiota que había decidido secuestrarlo. Tim siempre se había destacado por su astucia e inteligencia, y solo porque estaba un poco sedado no le iba a impedir ser igual.

Poco a poco tomó control de sí, y se dio cuenta de que tenía una venda en los ojos, y también un pedazo de tela atorado lo suficiente en su boca cómo para soltar un sonido. De alguna manera le habían atado las muñecas con una gruesa cuerda. Sentía todo el cuerpo totalmente caliente, no como una fiebre, sólo cálido.

El pánico lo invadió al sentir la tela de sus leggins más debajo de lo normal, no lo había notado por lo que el sedante seguía llevándolo a la oscuridad por instantes, su corazón se aceleró y temió por su vida. Sintió pasos acercándose a él de nuevo. Empezó a patear y gruñir desesperado para hacerle saber a ese loco que no le sería fácil doblegarlo.

Gritó al sentir una mano cálida posarse en su muslo. Tim tenía el corazón acelerado, y el simple hecho de haber sido vendado le desesperaba más. Sintió el cuerpo de su secuestrador rodearlo hasta cargarlo como un bebé y caminar unos segundos hasta dejarlo sobre una silla acolchada, su espala lo agradeció y recostó su cabeza en el respaldar.

Sólo debía sentir que su atacante se volteara para intentar zafar sus muñecas… Y el resto sería pan comido.

Nuevamente la misma mano se acercó a su boca y retiró la mordaza de su boca, haciéndole toser de nuevo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo quieres? ¡Déjame ir!- fue lo primero que decidió gritar.

- _Buenas tardes para ti también, Timothy_ \- La voz gruesa y calmada de su captor respondió.

Tim sintió palidecer, su corazón iba a explotar en cualquier momento, y en ese instante juró sentirlo detenerse por unos instantes.

- _Jason, no sé en qué estás pensando, pero estoy seguro de que podemos resolverlo_ \- Intentó hablar con tranquilidad. Si su hermano había decidido dormirlo y atarlo, no quería saber cómo terminaría.

–Oh, Timmy. ¿De verdad estas intentando negociar conmigo?– Rió mientras tomaba uno de los carnosos muslos de su hermanito, colocándolo sobre uno de los reposabrazos de la silla de Bruce. Envolviendo la pierna con una de las cuerdas que ya tenía listas. Luego comprobó que el agarre fuera firme.

Tim soltó un suspiro tembloroso al sentir como repitió el mismo proceso con la otra pierna. Ahora él tenía su trasero expuesto, haciéndolo tragar fuerte. Intentó parpadear y ver por sobre la tela, pero sus ojos estaban sumidos en una oscuridad demasiado abrumadora.

–Oh, por cierto, Tim. Seguimos en la Batcave, de hecho estás sentado en la silla de tu amado mentor, Batman.

–Jason, por favor…

–Ahora, voy a explicarte algo. Cuando discutimos me dijiste que no estaba haciendo nada para encontrar a Damian porque supuestamente ese mocoso no me importa –Empezó– Y tal vez tengas razón… Pero de ahí a que te hayas burlado de mí pasado, eso es otro nivel, uno que ni Bruce ha alcanzado.

Tim sintió como la tela de su licra era bajada con rudeza hasta deslizarse por sus pies desnudos.

–Pero de todos modos… –Prosiguió– Te estoy ayudando, porque si Damian no vuelve, tú volverás a ser Robin, y eso es lo que quieres, ¿no, Tim? ¿ _Aún tienes esperanza_ de salir con Bruce de nuevo?

–Jason, te lo pido. Yo venía a disculparme, de verdad lo siento, hermano. Sabes que tú me importas demasiado y…

Se vio interrumpido cuando sintió sus boxers ser bajados con la misma rudeza que su licra.

Estaba medio desnudo frente a su hermano, con una venda en sus ojos y totalmente inmovilizado. Estaba jodido.

–No quiero tus disculpas, te voy a castigar _por haber sido un niño malo, Tim. Y vas arrepentirte de haberte burlado de mí._

Jason subió un poco la silla y se arrodilló para desabrochar sus pantalones y liberar a su miembro semi-erecto. Había soñado por mucho tiempo con tener a Tim así de doblegado ante él, le excitaba en sobremanera lo que iba a hacerle, y el sólo pensar en que su hermano pronto también lo haría le hizo sonreír.

Seguía enojado con Tim, claro, pero ya no era un castigo como en un principio lo había planeado, era más un juego… Por él y para él.

Tomó de uno de los cajones de Bruce un tarrito de lubricante, untó una cantidad considerable en sus dedos y poco a poco adentró uno de ellos en el interior de su hermano, Tim soltó un jadeo y empezó a negar con euforia, ahora de verdad quería negociar con él.

Escuchó a su hermano soltar un grito de frustración, el menor se encogió. Casi siempre lo veía enojado, pero esto era diferente.

Lo escuchó alejarse y volver a acercarse a él a los minutos, le quitó la mordaza y sintió un líquido ser acercado a su boca. Tim intentó mover la cabeza pero Jason lo mantuvo firme, obligándolo a tomarlo todo.

Sabía extraño, en el momento en el que tragó sintió de nuevo el ardor en sus pulmones, la oscuridad en sus ojos se volvió aún más abrumadora. Y lentamente empezó a escuchar un pitido extraño en sus oídos, se volvió insoportable.

-Eso, buen chico- fue literalmente lo último que escuchó.

Después de eso, _nada._ Cualquier sonido era demasiado lejano.

Jason empezó a prepararlo con lentitud, Tim había empezado a llorar en silencio, mojando la venda, y fue acallado por su hermano al introducir la mordaza de nuevo en su boca.

Todd sonrió al ver como el interior de Tim se expandía y le permitía entrar más a fondo, agregó el otro dedo empezando a abrir y cerrar. Siguió así por unos minutos hasta que sintió el jadeo de Tim, había llegado tan profundo que había alcanzado su punto dulce. Entonces decidió que era suficiente preparación.

Pasó la punta de su miembro por el interior de Tim, rozándolo, ya estaba lo suficientemente estirado y lubricado. Y su hermano era fuerte, podría tomarlo todo.

Entró con lentitud, y se quedó sin respiración al sentir como su cadera presionó contra el tarsero del menor. Su interior es cálido y estrecho, húmedo por el lubricante

–Tan estrecho, te sientes increíble, Tim– Jadeó mientras empezaba a moverse suavemente, esperando a que su hermano se dilatara un poco más.

Tim ya había dejado de llorar en ese punto, ahora sólo parpadeaba cada tanto. La mordaza estaba tan al fondo que le provocaba arcadas, y su trasero caliente recibía el miembro enorme de su hermano con una facilidad que le dejó asombrado. Ya no pensaba en nada, sólo podía limitarse a gemir.

Y era aún más perturbador, porque sólo sentía las vibraciones de su garganta. Estaba lleno de miedo, y ese miedo a la misma vez combinado con la sensación placentera de su hermano destrozándolo con su miembro no era algo que pudiese comprender.

Las ataduras de las piernas y manos le quemaban, rozaban directamente con su piel y la posición tampoco ayudaba.

Jason empezó a acelerar los movimientos, se sentía condenadamente bien y quería llegar más profundo, quería dejar a su hermano sin voz y sin poder caminar… Eso era lo que siempre había deseado, y ahora lo tenía finalmente. Sus carnosas piernas atadas al apoyabrazos, las manos amarradas contra su pecho, la mordaza en su boca, toda la imagen de Tim en ese preciso instante era digna de admirar.

Drake empezó a boquear por aire, su hermano se incrustaba en sus entrañas, estirándolas con cada embestida más fuerte que la anterior. Se sentía en el cielo.

Jason consiguió un ritmo constante, moliendo fuertemente el interior de Tim, su miembro palpitaba duro mientras veía como su amante echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y soltaba largos gemidos a la par de sus embestidas.

El menor chilló, apretando la tela con rudeza y encogiendo los dedos de sus pies, sabía que no aguantaría mucho más, quería zafarse y gritarle a Jason que iba a correrse. Quería gemir, tomarlo por los cabellos y pedirle que lo destrozara.

Sus embestidas eran tan duras que Tim se quebró, sus agudos gemidos aumentando mientras su delgado cuerpo se colapsaba, corriéndose con su voz ahogada por la mordaza. Las tiras de semen blanquecino salieron disparadas en dirección a su abdomen, mojándolo a él y parte del abdomen de su hermano.

Jason gruñó y siguió embistiéndolo en medio de su orgasmo. Su interior lo atrapó maravillosamente y definitivamente lo dejó con ganas de más, quería volver a hacerlo, quería a Tim todos los días, con él. Sólo con él.

Jason aceleró las rudas embestidas, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran en cada encuentro de su miembro con su trasero, acercó sus labios y dejó un beso en la mejilla de Tim, haciendo que el chico gimiera aún más fuerte. Se estaba jodiendo las cuerdas vocales, y todo era por él.

–Oh, Tim, eres tan bueno– Gruñó azotando a su hermano. Sólo bastaron un par de embestidas para que Todd quedase atrapado en el interior de su hermano, corriéndose y atestándolo con su escancia. Su esperma llenó al chico tanto que se derramó por fuera de sus paredes a los minutos.

La respiración de Jason era errática, se quedó en el interior del chico y acercó sus manos temblorosas a la boca del chico y le quitó la mordaza. La cabeza de Tim palpitaba y su oscuridad sólo hacía que llegara a un límite extremo. Alzó un poco su cabeza y su hermano entendió en seguida, juntando sus labios con rudeza.

Una vez se separaron, Jason salió de su interior, desatando las piernas y manos de su hermano. Tim cayó en la silla, y el mayor lo ayudó a acomodarse, bajando el respaldar.

El menor cayó dormido en seguida, Jason le acarició la cabeza y depositó un beso en su frente.

-Hoy acabo de marcarte, y mañana serás mío. Tú y yo, siempre. Tim.


End file.
